warflamefandomcom-20200214-history
Chandler014
"Courage is the Strength that turns dreams into Reality" -Chandler014 Chandler014 Is a Veteran from the Warflame GameFAQs Board, And a Co-Admin of Team Miror Infinity. Pokemon Spirit signs and Team Miror Chandler created his Account on January 31, 2013. Originally being only on the Happy Wars board, he found his way onto the Pokemon X board, not knowing of it's existence until then. There, He saw a Topic, Titled "Register for the NEW! CYOA/RP: Pokemon Spirit Signs!". He then made his First RP Character, Named Tyler, Based on himself and somewhat on his life. Few Days Later, he saw a Topic Titled "Join Team Miror!", and joined the team as an Admin. Little did he know the things he'd get into. The Legendary War, and Team Miror infinity Chandler was becoming better at RPing, after spending more time on Pokemon Spirit Signs, while carrying his duties in Team Miror. However, one day he found another Team, called Team Legends, made by OcarinaOfToast, the person who made Pokemon Spirit Signs, and Astral_Beast, another User in the afore mentioned RP. Chandler then carried out the Duty as "Spy", and infiltrated Team Legends, making one Report before being caught by Ocarina. Team Miror and Team Legends were at War. While battling along side Marbychu, another Member of Team Miror, Team Legends's member PurpleZoroark tricked Chandler into killing Miror B, The Leader of Team Miror. To Avenge the Groovy King of Ludicolos, he Became a Co-Admin, along with Endergamer578, the Creator of Team Miror. The Two Teams continued to fight, And while Chandler tried to gain more allies, including Team Ancient Legends from the Sky Board, the Two Teams eventually called a Truce, and Combined to Form Team Miror Infinity. Unfortunately, the New Team didn't have time to celebrate, as the Mods began deleting all of the Team's Topics for being "Off Topic", Chandler Losing 3 Karma in the Process. Angered by this, Team Miror moved to Black/White Boards, but were rudely kicked out. They then Went to hide in Embryon, a Secret board used for Clan High Five, an Ally team with Miror, Until Chandler and Ender revived the Team on Warflame. Pokemon Fusion, Warflame Invitation, And Creation of Dark_Chandler While the War Between Teams were going on, Chandler Still Participated in Pokemon Spirit Signs, as the RP reached it's utter End. Afterwards, Pokemon Fusion Began, with Chandler participating in it, Eventually, Fusion Ended, opening things up to the New RPs. Chandler however ended up abandoning the X Board, after Rechiving an Invitation to a Board called Warflame. He then Moved there, taking part of the RPs there, including his own RPs, Battles of Warflame and Future RP. However, he didn't post without Dramuh. During the day of the Boston Bombings, A User by the name of King_Of_Proton appeared, Stupidly bombing the Team Miror Infinity Base. Though he got kicked out by Chandler, Ender, and others, Two other Users appeared by the Name of Dark_Bananza, a Dark Incarnation of 6Bananza, another member of Team Miror, and Dark_Chandler, A Dark Replica of Chandler Himself. Chandler eventually gained control of Dark_Chandler, Using the Dark Alt as his Slave (Much to Dark_Chandler's anger). Summer and Fall (Warflamer''s Boss theme, Transform the User, Pokemon Domain) Over the Months, Chandler has grown used to Warflame, becoming somewhat noticed. Participating in RPs such as Shattered Dimensions, Games like Plushie Machine, and making Series like The Warflamer's Boss Theme and his current one, Transform the User. He's not been around without Dramuh though, Often acting as a Third Wheel in between other's fights, the most noticable being Chack VS Marby, where he's tried to side with both. Chandler has fought before, but has tried to stay out of conflict that isn't his Dark Alt, or certain people like PurpleZoroark and MetaFalconPunch. He's recently participated in Pokemon SpiritFire, the Sequel to Pokemon Fusion, TWG-CIP 2, a Reboot of the prequel to Spirit Signs, and most notably Pokemon Warflame Edition, An RPYOA made by Him,ColtCababa, RocketGeno, and Skyward Sneasel. He's also tried to Revive Team Miror Infinity, but to not so much luck. After being persued by him, Chandler also had one final Confrontation with King_Of_Proton, who had been following him to Warflame, Secret Boards, etc, obtaining the Account in the process. Chandler has recently created the Zetaboard, Pokemon Domain, a Zetaboard based on Blogs, RPs, and Pokemon Discussion. He's currently doing a Crash Bandicoot Series Walkthrough. Present Times (Chaos Theatre, Pokemon X/Y,etc) In late fall, Chandler joined another Forum, known as "The Chaos Theatre", a place where countdown makers on youtube gathered and chatted. Chandler also made a YouTube account for himself, called "Plasma Knight", reflecting on his use of Plasma on Warflame. He's uploaded a few Music extensions, two music countdowns, and an unfinished Sonic Heroes Let's Play. Chandler also got Pokemon X/Y during this time, playing it like crazy. He's also done several miniature ZetaBlogs for "No More Heroes", "Dragon Quest Swords" (Cancelled), and "Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4". He currently is participating in The Meta Experiments, An RP/CYOA made by himself which has gone through 8 topics as of January 29, 2014. Running Gags Kill Wars: Chandler Constantly Killing MetaFalconPunch, PurpleZoroark, and EnglishHedgehog, while being killed by the Afore mentioned Zoroark, and his Sister, MitsuruGremory. Mis-Name: Chandler's name has been messed up with Changlini's, a Former user from GFAQs, Due to their name's similarities. Plasma Obsession: Chandler's Known for being obsessed with Plasma, for reasons even he doesn't know why. He always brings out a Plasma Gun out of nowhere if he must. INTRUDER: Whenever a New User appears that Chandler doesn't recognize, he Yells "Intruder!", Followed by Bringing out a Plasma Gun and shooting the User. Alternate Accounts -Chandler014, His Main Account -Chandler015, An Account made to post for him when he ran out of posts. Now is only used for special occassions. Personality: Shy, Cautious. -Dark_Chandler, His Main Alt. A Complete Opposite to Chandler, Wanting to cause Pain and Misery to both his light "Inferior", and others. Likes to Act as Unofficial Leader of the Dark Alts. Personality: Cunning, Evil. -King_Of_Proton, An Account he obtained from the original owner after some mishaps. Used to talk in Code, took part in Ender's Maze to assist Meta and Eggman after Throwback2780 turned him into a Morph. Personality: Emotionless, talks like a Robotic Clone. -Dimentio_Plasma, An Alt created as a Plasma Copy of Dimentio from Super Paper Mario. Personality: Cheerful, Charming, Cunning, Mysterious. -Overlord_Fawful, an Alt Created for the same purpose as Dimentio_Plasma, but for Fawful instead of Dimentio. Personality: Cheerful, Cunning, mysterious, odd. Likes to say "I HAVE CHORTLES" Or "I HAVE FURY!", or other things like that. -Tyranitar-, Chandler's latest alt, used to represent his favorite Pokemon. Personality: Cocky, feels he's better then the other Pseudo Legendaries. Game series He's played Pokemon Kingdom Hearts Sonic the Hedgehog Blue Dragon Legend of Dragoon Spyro Crash Bandicoot Fire Emblem Tales of Happy Wars Dorito's Crash Course Assassin's Creed Pac-Man Mario Spin Offs Xenoblade Chronicles Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 Trivia His Account was made the Exact same day as Fellow Miror Admin, Ender. He's known to have several words with a Capitalized Letter, even if he can't help it. Despite the Fact he Kills Meta and Englishhedgehog constantly, the first Person he attempted to kill was OcarinaOfToast. He has the Only December Birthday. His Favorite Pokemon is Tyranitar. Despite the Fact he's played Super Paper Mario, Mario & Sonic, Super Sluggers, and Bowser's inside Story, Chandler dislikes the Mario Main Series, liking only the Spin off and Sports games. His First Game was Crash Bandicoot 1. His Favorite Game is Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4. He Enjoys Video Game Music, but not normal Music. Category:Users